Forbidden Sin
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Lucius desea que Draco sea sólo de él... y ningún Lord suyo va a tener lo que le pertence. PWP, Slash, incest malfoycest , el resto de las advertencias dentro.


Título: Forbidden Sin  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Lucius/Draco  
Advertencias: Slash, incesto (Malfoycest), sexo explícito, uso de objetos, ligero OoC.  
Rating: NC-17  
Genre: Romance/PWP  
Palabras: 2838~  
Resumen: Lucius desea que Draco sea sólo de él... y ningún Lord suyo va a tener lo que le pertence.  
NdA: El primer fic del meme de los primeros besos, para Michan-Kitamura, quien pidió un Malfoycest con p0rn xD. Espero que te guste!!

* * *

Forbidden Sin.

El vaso entre las manos de Crabbe Sr. temblaba ligeramente, mientras miraba asustado al rubio frente a él.

—¿Sólo eso me querías decir? —siseó Lucius, arqueando una ceja en señal de burla.

—S-sí... que el Lord Oscuro ha ordenado que le entregues a tu hijo. Dice que quiere una... —un gemido de miedo escapó de sus labios. Conocía al chico Malfoy desde bebé. Su hijo se encargaba de protegerlo mientras estaban en Hogwarts y así mantenían buenas relaciones con la familia. Pero el rubio frente a él, que antes había sido paranoico respecto a la seguridad y bienestar de Draco, ahora no mostraba ningún signo de preocupación. Quizá Azkaban lo había afectado más de lo cualquiera pudiese imaginar.

—¿Qué quiere nuestro... _Señor Oscuro_? —susurró con cierto énfasis irónico, la fría sonrisa en sus labios no llegando a iluminar sus ojos tormentosos.

—Quiere una pu-putita que lo acom-compañe —tartamudeó aterrorizado. Si antes Lucius Malfoy daba miedo con su porte y sus amenazas veladas, ahora sólo era con el leve toque de locura en sus ojos y la frialdad que emanaba de su cuerpo. Parecía como si el frío de los dementores que aún permanecían en la cárcel mágica, se le hubiera contagiado.

—Retírate —ordenó, clavando su mirada en su propio vaso de whisky de fuego. De un salto el mortífago se puso de pie, retrocediendo rápidamente, antes de salir por la puerta, cerrándola cuidadosamente a pesar del miedo y la prisa.

Las palabras dichas por Crabbe se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. _Su Lord deseaba a Draco_.

Durante el año que estuvo ausente, Draco tuvo que hacer cosas que jamás hubiera permitido... relacionarse con el Lord era una de ellas.

Lentamente su ceño comenzó a fruncirse.

Había cuidado a su hijo durante años, había deseado que nunca se apartara de su lado, que siempre fuera el pequeño niño dependiente, que lo único que quería era hacer feliz a su papá...

Y lo había deseado. A su hijo. A Draco.

Lo había visto crecer bajo su mirada atenta, la forma en que cada vez se parecía más a él mismo, y, sin embargo, había detalles que los hacían tan distintos. La manera en que curvaba levemente los labios cuando quería pedirle algo, pareciendo que estaba exigiendo un beso y no uno de esos finos chocolates de Honeydukes. El modo en que hablaba de las pociones que Severus le enseñaba durante el verano, sus ojos un poco más abiertos, iluminados con la emoción de hacer algún extraño veneno.

Y había deseado secretamente saber si tendría gestos similares cuando lo acariciaban. Si cerraría sus párpados ligeramente al deslizar sus labios por su cuello. Si gemiría silenciosamente cuando por fin pudiese enterrarse en su delgado cuerpo, y disfrutar de la estrechez de un lugar que se sabe virgen, exclusivo.

Un torrente de ira recorrió su espalda, al imaginar a _su_ hijo, su Draco, entre los brazos del cuerpo putrefacto de su Lord.

El sonido de vidrio quebrándose resonó en el silencioso despacho, salpicando licor y sangre en el suelo y su ropa.

—Rips —gruñó, arrojando los restos, mirando distraído las gotas carmesí que comenzaban a salpicar lentamente.

Un tembloroso elfo apareció, mirando algo asustado la mano de su amo.

—Se-señor, amo... Rips lo ayud-

—Silencio —interrumpió Lucius, sentándose nuevamente en su sillón, inseguro de en qué momento se había puesto de pie—. Limpia esto y vete a las cocinas —ordenó, señalando los trozos de vidrio esparcidos. Con un chasquido el elfo desapareció todo, mirando un momento a Lucius. Sonriendo torcidamente, éste último agregó—: Y castígate... es imperdonable que hayas hablado cuando yo no te lo permití.

Con una llorosa reverencia el elfo desapareció, murmurando "_Rips malo, malo, hay que quemarse los dedos_", dejando solo al rubio.

La sonrisa cruel de sus labios desapareció lentamente, nuevamente pensando en los deseos de su señor. No había modo alguno en que él hiciese caso de lo que se le ordenaba, ni antes de Azkaban, ni ahora. No cuando lo que estaba involucrado era su hijo.

Por Circe... ¿cómo era posible que deseara de ese modo a su propia sangre?

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta, enviaron un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Sólo Draco tocaba de esa manera cuando quería entrar a verlo. Antes de que dijese algo, el rostro pálido de su hijo se asomó por el marco, mirando un momento, antes de entrar en el despacho. Draco era la única persona, que prácticamente no había cambiado, que no actuaba con miedo, una vez que volvió de Azkaban. Incluso Narcissa actuaba distinto, casi con aprensión, a su alrededor.

—Padre —saludó suavemente el rubio, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, antes de fruncir el ceño al ver la mano aún sangrante de Lucius.

—Draco... —podía notar la manera en que los ojos de Draco recorrían la piel dañada, sintiendo la necesidad del menor de acercarse y tomar su mano entre las suyas—. ¿Quieres sanarme? —preguntó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al recordar que iba a ser necesario que su hijo deslizara sus manos sobre la suya, que iba a sentir cada ligero roce de sus suaves y finos dedos.

—Sí —susurró levemente, agitando su varita un momento, apareciendo un pequeño frasco con crema. Arrodillándose a los pies de Lucius, abrió el envase, dejando que el aroma a hierbas inundara el despacho.

Con cuidado tomó la mano lastimada, acariciando con el índice apaciblemente el corte, tomando parte de la sangre en su yema. Una onda de deseo recorrió el cuerpo de Lucius, al ver a su hijo a sus pies, sujetando delicadamente su brazo.

Los ojos claros de Draco se clavaron en los suyos, mostrando sentimientos encontrados en ellos, turbios bajo tantas emociones.

—Hubiera deseado... —susurró Draco, tomando algo de crema en su palma, antes de untarla sobre las heridas— que no haya ido a Azkaban —el tono de voz fue bajo, aunque audible—. Habría querido que estuviera aquí, en la Mansión —remarcó, dejando que sus dedos se enterraran por un momento en la piel de Lucius, sacando pequeñas gotas de sangre.

_Merlín, su hijo lo iba a matar si seguía así._

—Que me acompañara ante el Lord Oscuro —murmuró, dejando que su rostro se elevara, fijando su mirada en la de su padre—, y me resguardara de todo eso. Hubiese querido que ninguno de los dos pasara por todo esto...

La voz de Draco sonaba clara en el despacho silencioso, inundando la mente del mayor con cada palabra.

—Deseaba que estuviese aquí, _conmigo_ —cerró un momento los ojos, como si disfrutara haber dicho esas palabras, sus mejillas sonrojándose imperceptiblemente... Excepto para Lucius—.Padre... —jadeó el rubio, al sentir a su padre atraerlo, hasta dejarlo de pie frente a él, apretando con fuerza su brazo.

—Creo que... —_lo mejor es que te retires... vete a tu dormitorio, no quiero verte. No quiero que me tientes con tus pequeñas sonrisas. Vete._

Quería decir algo, pero los ojos grises de Draco lo detenían. Esos ojos que eran tan similares a los suyos... pero tan incomparables a la vez. Esos ojos que en algún momento se volvieron más importantes que lo que es moralmente correcto...

Que reflejaban lo mismo que veía en los suyos, cuando se miraba en espejo y pensaba en su hijo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya había tirado de la mano de Draco que aún estaba entre las suyas, dejando a su hijo prácticamente sentado sobre su regazo, atrapado entre sus brazos.

—No... _No_ voy a permitir que nadie _jamás_ ponga una mano sobre ti —siseó, apreciando la forma en que el cuerpo de Draco se recargaba contra el suyo, notando la manera en que la respiración de su hijo se agitaba, temblando ligeramente en su abrazo.

—_Padre _—suspiró ahogadamente Draco, sintiendo los brazos de Lucius apretarse a su alrededor, como si fuera una serpiente con su presa. Un resplandor de satisfacción cruzó sus ojos, al notar que finalmente su padre lo sostenía como había deseado por tanto tiempo.

—Eres un Malfoy —murmuró, dejando que su nariz resbalara sutilmente por la piel del cuello del menor, aspirando la suave fragancia que desprendía la piel, sonriendo al sentir el quejido que Draco dejó escapar—. Debes honrar a la familia... y sólo a la familia —gruñó, clavando la mirada en la de su hijo, estando así tan cerca, _tan_ cerca, que podía percibir la respiración temblorosa del rubio contra su rostro.

—Siempre, _siempre_... —un gemido trémulo dejó su garganta, al sentir esos labios que tanto había anhelado, finalmente acariciar los suyos; tomar cada parte de lo que tenía y romperlo en mil piezas distintas.

Aferrando sus manos a la túnica de su padre, dejó que esa lengua experta penetrara en su boca, aturdido en el placer de cumplir un sueño largamente perseguido.

—Merlín —suspiró Lucius, separándose brevemente, estrechando entre sus manos la cintura de Draco, abrumado con los pequeños movimientos que hacía su hijo sobre su creciente erección— _Draco_ —el gruñido casi gutural, hizo gimotear lánguidamente al rubio sobre él.

—Padre, por favor... —sollozó, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del mayor, lamiendo ligeramente la piel, disfrutando de los estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Lucius.

—Mi hijo, _Mío_ —musitó, antes de tomar nuevamente esos labios dispuestos, adorando la manera en que Draco se entregaba, frotándose débilmente contra su cuerpo, sometiéndose a sus instintos.

Con un golpe de varita hizo que todo lo que estaba sobre el escritorio desapareciera. Separándose, tomó al rubio y lo dejó sobre el borde de éste, situándose entre sus piernas, restregando brevemente ambas erecciones, disfrutando con cada quejido de placer que Draco dejaba escapar y con la forma en que cerraba fuertemente los ojos perdido en el éxtasis que le entregaba.

—Nunca has hecho esto, ¿cierto? —siseó Lucius posesivamente, sacando lentamente la túnica del cuerpo de Draco, rozando descaradamente la piel que dejaba al descubierto, marcándola débilmente con sus uñas.

—No —aseguró Draco, mirando a Lucius con los ojos semi cerrados, perdiéndose en cada caricia otorgada.

—¿Ningún hombre se ha atrevido a tocar lo que no les pertenece? —susurró complacido, besando su cuello, hipnotizado por el pulso acelerado que chocaba contra sus labios.

—Ninguno, padre. Ninguno —lloriqueó, sintiendo las hábiles manos de Lucius desprenderlo tortuosamente de sus pantalones y ropa interior, liberando finalmente la erección tanto tiempo reprimida.

—Hermoso —murmuró, besando por un instante los labios de Draco, disfrutando al sentir la respuesta necesitada del cuerpo del menor, las manos de su hijo enredándose en el pelo de su nuca. Mordiéndolo suavemente, se separó, sacando rápidamente los zapatos y la ropa de Draco, dejándolo sólo con la túnica abierta bajo él, y su pelo rubio esparcido sobre la madera oscura del escritorio—. Vas a disfrutar cada momento de esto —susurró, sujetando lánguidamente su erección, acariciando su glande, presionando algo más fuerte la hendidura, esparciendo así las gotas de pre semen.

—Merlín —jadeó Draco, afirmándose de los hombros de Lucius, clavando sus uñas sobre la fina tela de la túnica.

—Voy a tener que limpiarte por completo —murmuró, un tono vicioso reflejándose en su voz.

—¿Qué?

En el momento en que sintió el roce fino de la varita de su padre a lo largo de su muslo, comprendió a lo que se refería.

—Lámela —ordenó Lucius, acercándola a los labios de Draco, sonriendo al ver el rostro avergonzado del rubio—. Y hazlo a conciencia... no queremos que duela, ¿cierto?

Lentamente dejó que su lengua asomara entre sus labios, fijando su mirada en la de Lucius. Lamiendo el borde, hasta llegar a la punta, dejó que la varita entrara ampliamente en su boca. Ahogando un gemido, cerró un momento sus ojos, excitado al ver el rostro ansioso de su padre. Succionando ligeramente, dejó que su saliva bañara la madera, recordando cada vez que había visto a su padre hacer uso de esa varita, imponiéndose sobre los demás.

—Listo —dijo Lucius retirándola. Acariciando las rodillas de Draco, separó ambas piernas, haciendo que el rubio apoyara los talones en el borde del escritorio—. Si te vieras... tan abierto ante mí. Tan deseoso.

Antes de que Draco respondiera, metió sólo la punta de la varita, torturando lentamente la entrada del menor, penetrándolo suavemente.

—¿Sabes cuanto mide mi varita, Draco? —susurró Lucius, mordiéndole el cuello. Al ver que Draco negaba, continuó—. Son veintisiete centímetros, contando hasta la serpiente en el mango. Veinticuatro centímetros de pura madera —siseó junto a la oreja del rubio, lamiendo seductoramente el lóbulo—. Y vas a recibir cada uno de ellos.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, al oír la voz de su padre gruñir contra su oído, cada palabra yendo directo hasta su polla necesitada.

Un gemido escapó de su boca. Podía sentir cada avance de la varita en su interior, delgada y dura, rozando por un momento su próstata y siguiendo de largo.

—Padre —lloriqueó, al notar la manera en que giraba la varita dentro de él, abriendo lentamente su entrada, golpeando su próstata con cada giro. Cuando sintió el empujón del mango contra su entrada, un jadeo escapó de su garganta, fascinado en saber que tenía la varita por completo en su recto—. _Dulce Merlín_ —gimió, sintiendo sus ojos rodar tras sus párpados.

—_Cleanus_ —susurró Lucius, haciendo sollozar a Draco, al limpiar el interior del rubio—. Se siente bien, ¿no? —con una sonrisa, presionó aún más fuerte la entrada de su hijo, haciéndole temer que iba a lograr introducir el ancho mango—. _Lubricus._

Con cuidado comenzó a retirar la varita, volviendo a rozar constantemente la próstata del menor, ahogando a Draco con los gemidos, mientras sujetaba duramente la erección del rubio, previniendo que se fuera a correr. Repitiendo el hechizo lubricante sobre su erección, se alineó en su entrada, rozándose contra ella, jadeando al sentir los temblores del músculo contra su glande.

—Padre...

—No te voy a preparar —masculló Lucius, acariciando con sus dedos uno de los pezones del rubio, sintiéndolo endurecerse bajo su toque. Inclinándose lo suficiente, besó suavemente la boca jadeante de Draco, invadiendo con su lengua, frotándola con la que lo esperaba dispuesta. Deslizándose, mordió el cuello del rubio, asegurándose que quedara una marca—. No te voy a preparar, porque quiero que aprecies cada instante de este momento. Que lo recuerdes con claridad y si alguien que no soy _yo_ te toca, sólo puedas pensar en mí. Ahora relájate, o va a ser peor para ti.

Presionando lentamente, dejó que la cabeza de su erección atravesara el primer anillo de músculos, sintiendo que la presión era casi insoportable.

—Merlín, _padre... _—sollozó Draco, sintiendo como si algún movimiento lo fuera a partir—. Me duele...

—Shhh —silenció Lucius, tomando la erección del rubio, acariciándola lentamente, buscando relajarlo. Presionando el glande, rozando el prepucio. Dejaba resbalar su mano, apretando con el índice la punta, mientras lentamente se iba empujando contra Draco.

Cuando por fin estuvo enterrado hasta el final, notando el golpe de sus testículos contra las nalgas de Draco, dejó que un largo gemido escapara de sus labios, absorto en los gestos de su hijo.

Con los ojos firmemente cerrados, el rostro sonrojado y el flequillo húmedo pegado a su frente, con el resto de su pelo enredado sobre la tela de su túnica oscura y sus largas piernas obscenamente afirmadas de su cintura, sujetándolo dentro de él, era la perfecta imagen del pecado, invitándolo a tomarlo con fuerza, hasta hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa.

—Por Salazar... eres perfecto —susurró, deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones húmedos del menor, disfrutando de cada ligero temblor del cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo. Entrelazando una de sus manos, la sujetó por sobre su cabeza, manteniéndolo firme en su lugar.

—Padre... _por favor _—gimió Draco, moviendo levemente sus caderas, buscando algo de placer en el cuerpo de su padre, ansiando el delirio que sabía, cada embestida iba a provocar en su cuerpo.

Retirándose casi por completo, embistió con fuerza al menor, asfixiado en lo apretado del interior de Draco.

—Merlín... —jadeó Lucius, cerrando los ojos un segundo, abrumado en las sensaciones.

—Más, _más... _—sollozó Draco, cruzando los talones tras la espalda de Lucius, buscando el apoyo para empujarse contra el rubio, ganándose otro gimoteo necesitado.

Sentía la forma en que su _padre_ lo llenaba duramente, llevándolo hasta el límite, cada golpe directo en su próstata, abriéndolo poco a poco. Sus dedos se crispaban, agobiado con cada onda de placer que lo recorría. Las manos de Lucius acariciaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, atormentando sus pezones, rasguñando su estómago. La ropa que aún llevaba puesta, rozaba ligeramente su trasero expuesto con cada embate, enviando señales hasta su olvidada erección.

—Dioses, _padre... _no pue —con un lamento se corrió, salpicando la mano de Lucius y su propia piel desnuda, arqueándose bajo el rubio, empujándolo aún más profundo en su interior.

—Draco —gimió, enterrándose por última vez, sobre estimulado con las contracciones del canal del rubio, apretándolo hasta el límite. Con un gruñido se vino, apoyándose sobre el menor, sintiendo la forma en que llenaba con su simiente a su hijo.

Draco. Draco. Draco.

_Por fin_ su hijo, era realmente _**su**_ hijo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.Fin!!

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo... si te encantó, recomiéndalo xDD.

Reina Sin~~


End file.
